


One Night Stand?

by Catdog5452



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Acheron's Past, Anal Sex, Atlantis, Demigods, Gay, Gay Sex, Gods, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, One Shot, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, daimon - Freeform, mention of rape, mention of slavery, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catdog5452/pseuds/Catdog5452
Summary: Heading to the Sanctuary for a drink, Acheron Parthenopaeus got more than he bargained for in the form of a certain demigod, Strykerius. Stryker, in the mood for something more than chit chat, manages to get the god into his bed for a night. But, would it turn into more than a One Night Stand?





	One Night Stand?

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers from 'Acheron' so a warning if you haven't read that far yet (you really should though. Ash is amazing). Also since it's fanfiction, I don't care that both Ash and Stryker aren't gay, this is my imagination. I own nothing but the plot unfortunately, that honor goes to the amazing Sherrilyn Kenyon.

“Sweet Home Alabama” played through the Sanctuary as Acheron Parthenopaeus walked through the doors. He chuckled to himself; the song announcing his arrival to the not so nice patrons in the bar. Those not so nice patrons made themselves scarce, except for one. His swirling eyes landed on the muscled raven-haired man sitting in a booth by himself. Ash felt the power radiating off the daimon; it was intoxicating.

The man turned his head slightly, his gaze landing on the ancient Atlantean. “Acheron, fancy seeing you here.”

Acheron growled lowly. “Stryker. You should leave. Now, before something bad happens to you,” he threatened lowly.

Stryker just laughed. “You wouldn't break Savitar’s rules would you? Sanctuary is an limani; open to all creatures, including me.”

Ash glared at him, walking closer in a dangerous manner. “I'm sure Savitar would bend the rules if it was you I killed.”

“I'm not here to fight, Acheron. I'm here to drink, so leave, or shut up and join me?”

The Atlantean’s body froze, but his heart started to race at the offer. Truthfully, he did want to sit down and have a beer with the Daimon, but, his conscious told him not to. It wouldn't have been the first time Stryker had lied to him. But, his heart won out and he took the seat opposite the man.

Stryker smirked. Truth be told, he’d wanted to put their stupid feud behind him years ago. The only reason he hadn't was because he had a reputation to uphold; a badass, demigod, Daimon; Leader of the Spathi Daimons; son of Apollo. He couldn't just drop the feud between himself and Acheron; he was the leader of the Dark-Hunters who killed his kind. It wasn't their faults they were cursed to die so young, the only way to continue living being by killing humans and stealing their souls. Most humans had committed more crimes then the innocent Apollites who turned Daimon.

“What are you smirking at.” Acheron’s voice cut into his thoughts.

He met Acheron’s swirling silver eyes that matched his own. “Nothing important. So, you gonna get that drink?”

Acheron called over Aimee who was currently taking orders.

“Hey Ash,” she said.

“Hey, Aimee. Could you get me my usual?” Ash asked.

“Of course.” She turned to leave, and came back a few minutes later with his beer.

The pair of them drank their drinks in mostly silence. Ash had nothing to say to the Daimon, and Stryker only had fantasies he wanted entertained by the Hunter. But, to get those fantasies going, Stryker needed to have a conversation with the man he wanted under him. Problem was, he didn't really have much to share. There wasn't much to his life besides the trying to kill Acheron, or take over the world. Acheron already knew that about him.

“Why did you want me to sit with you, Stryker?” Acheron asked, arching a brow at him.

“You want the truth or something to make you feel better?” he questioned.

“Truth.”

“I want you under me, Acheron. Screaming my name as I make you come.” Stryker watched as Acheron’s face contorted both in fear and disgust. It peaked his curiosity. He wanted to know what made the ancient Atlantean warrior quake in his boots.

What Stryker said sent him reeling into the past. The years he spent with his uncle, forced to take anyone who had enough coin. Forced to take his uncle’s cock up his ass for the scrapes he’d feed him. He hadn't bottomed since his mortal life, and he surely wouldn't do it for his enemy. He’d bedded men in the last eleven thousand years, mainly men, but they’d all begged him to top them. He was fine with that, but Stryker would never stick his cock up his ass, even if he secretly wanted it.

“Not going to happen,” he responded, trying as hard as he could to hide his raging emotions.

Stryker looked to him; interest gleaming in his eyes. “Why not? Why won't you give it a try. We both know you want it.”

“I said no,” he was barely able to grit out.

Stryker stood and advanced towards him. He just as quickly stood up and retreated back a few steps. Stryker continued towards him until he felt his large hand grab his. Just as their hands connected, Stryker teleported them both to an unknown location. He tried to hijack the jump, but found his god powers blocked by the demigod who was now standing before him.

He tried to go for the man’s throat, but Stryker just disappeared, ending up behind him. Stryker let out a chuckle at his attempt, which set him off even more. He tried again, only to be humiliated once more when Stryker appeared out of his reach. He let out a low growl, annoyed beyond belief.

Stryker snuck up behind the ancient being, grabbing his arms in a tight hold. Acheron started to thrash violently, making him rethink his choices. He quickly let go and watched as Acheron ran to the corner of the room, plastering his back to the wall. The Atlanteans breathing was rapid as he tried to catch his breath.

“Acheron, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you,” he apologised. “Can you tell me why you reacted so violently?”

Acheron shook his head frantically.

Stryker tried to approach the scarred raven haired man, but Acheron only got worse; his entire body now shaking. He was at a loss. He had no idea how to comfort the scarred man before him. He’d never seen his enemy so distort. He was riddled with guilt over what his action had involuntarily caused.

“Acheron, please. Tell me what’s wrong. It's ok.” Stryker tried again to approach Acheron.

Acheron gulped before opening his mouth to talk. “Estes… He’d always hold me… Hold me like that… I, I couldn't get away…” he trailed off, trapped in those horrible memories of his childhood. He didn't understand why he shared with Stryker, after all, they were enemies at war. But, he felt safe with Stryker there, even if he'd caused the flood of memories.

“Who was Estes, Acheron?” Stryker probbed. The Daimon Lord Commander took a seat right next to him and fell down the wall to where he was sitting. Stryker took his hand and rubbed circles on it, trying to sooth him.

“Lord Estes, Prince of Didymos, my uncle at the time… He, he lived in Atlantis,” he managed to get out. He couldn't say anything more without going into excruciating pain from the memories. He would never relive those days, ever.

“Lord Estes. I’d heard of him during my Apollite life. He used to rent out slaves, in particular, tsoulos’,” Stryker said, not quite getting the picture. It took a few more minutes before what Acheron was insinuating to reach him. “Your uncle trained you to be a tsoulos, didn't he?”

All he could do was nod. He was too terrified of what Stryker would do with him now he knew he had a trained sex slave at his mercy. But, the general did the most unexpected thing, and gave him a long hug. He embraced the man while his eyes wept; wept for the little boy who’d been unable to fight back. Wept for the man he could’ve been if Estes had never interfered.

Stryker was shocked. He’d heard of Lord Estes, from the greek city-state Didymos a few times. He was well known in the community where he’d lived for supplying some of the best tsoulos’ of his time. Mainly, Acheron. Identical twin to Styxx of Didymos, the man who had invaded his home, Atlantis. Acheron mustn’t have been there past sixteen, otherwise he’d have heard more about it since everyone wanted a piece of Styxx when he’d invaded. They would have gladly settled for a near identical copy.

“I'm so sorry, Acheron. You shouldn't have had to go through that. I promise, I won't just use you like they did; like your uncle did. I have more honor than that. I’d never do that to another person; god or otherwise,” he spoke as Acheron buried himself in his chest.

He left his arms at his sides, not wanting to set the poor man off again. Acheron was still so fragile, even eleven thousand years later. The Atlantean wasn't the strong leader he appeared to be in front of others, he was a shell of a man. Acheron needed someone to help him. He lifted them both up from the ground and led the way to his hotel room. He lifted Acheron up and laid him down on the bed.

Ash stared up at the six foot eight giant towering over his body. He continued to shake, feeling overpowered by the Daimon. Stryker had covered his body completely, making it impossible to escape. He struggled to get out from under Stryker, pushing with all his might to get him off his chest. Stryker pinned his hands above his head, making him struggle more before he froze. Stryker’s soft lips descended onto his, making him moan. Stryker nibbled at his lips softly, urging him to open his mouth for exploration. He obeyed, wanting to taste more of the man above him.

As Stryker devoured his mouth with his tongue, he started to forget his worry. Stryker wasn't going to hurt him. Besides, if he did, he could always kill him when he got his god powers back. But, he had a feeling the Daimon’s honor was more important than hurting him. Stryker had given his word, and he’d hold him to it.

As the Atlantean finally began to give in to his touch, Stryker released the man's hands and moved his to Acheron’s hair. Immediately, Acheron froze before whimpering in fear. He pulled back from Acheron’s mouth and looked down to him.

“What's wrong?” he questioned.

“Please don't pull my hair,” Acheron whispered, turning his shame filled face to the side.

He placed his hand on Acheron’s cheek, turning his head back. “Hey. You can tell me, Ash. I'm not going to degrade you for it,” he said, trying Acheron’s nickname.

“People use it to control me,” Ash whispered.

“Then why don't you cut short?” Ash’s hair was currently half way down his back; black with red highlights.

“I hate anything on the back of my neck even more.”

He could understand that. Years and years of feeding from others blood made him understand. He knew how horrible it felt when someone took it violently from their neck. From the way Ash reacted before, he knew someone had fed from him violently more than once.

“I understand. I'll respect your wishes,” he spoke before getting back to his new favourite place; Acheron’s mouth.

He gently explored the entirety of the god’s mouth, leaving nothing up to the imagination. All the while though, his jeans had gotten too tight for his liking. As had Ash’s. He pulled back from those soft, swollen lips and slid down Ash’s body. He pulled at the fabric covering Ash’s erection, asking for permission to pull them down. When Ash nodded, he pulled down the jeans and got a lovely surprise in the fact that Ash had gone commando.

He was impressed. Ash was probably bigger than him, not that he was small by any means. It made him thankful he was topping, otherwise he had a feeling he wouldn't walk for a week. He’d make Acheron beg for his cock before he even put it in. He’d have to. He was still unsure if Ash really wanted to go that far with him as the top. He certainly wasn't going to bottom. Not unless he got a piece of the Atlanteans ass first. 

He pulled off his jeans as well, disregarding them both on the ground. He’d also gone commando today, hoping for a lay. He wasn't disappointed. He tugged at the God’s shirt, begging it to come off the man’s skin. It did and he basked in the glory that was Acheron’s bare body. His came off soon after, leaving both the men completely uncovered. It left nothing up to the imagination. Even the imagination couldn't truly do the Atlantean’s body justice.

Acheron gulped as the daimon's eyes continued to stare at his bare torso. "What?" he asked in a tone a little harsher that it meant to be.

Stryker jumped a little, startled by the unexpected voice. "Sorry. Just admiring."

His cheeks tinted red. It'd been awhile since someone was just content looking at him. They usually wanted more. They usually wanted his cock in them, or their cock in him. Most of the time he didn't want either. This time, he wasn't so sure. Stryker was tempting, sure. But, he was the enemy. He'd tried to kill him at least half a dozen times over the past decade alone. They were on opposing sides of an all consuming war that wasn't going to end any time soon. So why did all that not sway his thought process, of which wanted the man - daimon - above him to take him completely.

He brought Stryker out of the staring contest he had going on with his body by pulling him down and placing his lips on the daimon's. Stryker responded immediately, taking control of the kiss. He submitted to the control, moaning as Stryker's tongue explored his mouth yet again. He jumped a little, startled, when he felt a large hand wrap around his leaking member. Stryker pulled away from his mouth with a smirk plastered on his face before stroking his weeping member. He moaned, arching his back for more as Stryker stroked him from base to tip and back again.

Stryker smirked as he watched Acheron squirm underneath him. It was a pleasing sight to say the least. The Atlantean God would soon be begging for more as Stryker moved lower. He straddled the man’s lower legs and moved his head towards Ash’s manhood. He chuckled to himself as Acheron’s hands gripped his hair, urging him to take his shaft into his mouth.

He complied, opening his mouth and taking the large member into his mouth. The Atlantean moaned as he took it completely to the back of his throat. He smirked mentally, pleased by the god's response. It was exactly what he was looking for. As he hollowed his cheeks, Acheron began to thrust gently into his mouth. Usually, he'd stop anyone else right away, not wanting to give away his control. But, Ash had never had control, so he just allowed him to thrust into his mouth all he wanted. The feeling of his leaking cock bruising the back of my throat not bothering me at all, for some strange reason.

Acheron continued his gentle thrusting, locking eyes with the sexy demigod sucking on his member. He was getting closer and closer to exploding in the daimon's mouth, but he resisted the urge. He didn't want to come and have Stryker just leave him since he would be useless for at least a half hour. Another reason was that Stryker wasn't anywhere near his release, so he shouldn't come. It was one of the many things that Estes had beaten into him. He was suppose to please the client, and not bother about himself. Despite the fact that Stryker wasn't a client, what Estes had drilled into him stayed at the forefront of his mind.

Stryker pulled off his cock only a moment later, locking eyes with him. "What's wrong, Ash? Those beautiful little moans of yours suddenly stopped."

He blushed, looking away from the man on top of him. "Nothing. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Unfortunately, he said the words staggered, like an embarrassed teenager. He was an eleven thousand year old god, not a teenage virgin. He was the furthest thing from a virgin. 

Stryker picked up on his unsure response, unfortunately. "Nothing, sure..." the Daimon mused. "I don't believe that for a second. Do you want to stop? It's fine if you do, I won't be mad. We can just end this right now."

"No!" he shouted abruptly. "I mean... please don't stop," he continued quietly.

He smirked, not evilly like he usually expected. No, this one looked to be filled with sexual promise. "Don't stop what, Acheron. What do you want me to do?"

"You know..." he trailed off.

It only made the smirk on the daimon's face grow bigger. The prick. "I don't think I do. I guess if you don't know what you want, I'll just leave." Stryker started to climb off the bed before Ash caught his wrist.

Stryker mentally fistpumped. He was going to get Ash to beg for his cock. He knew it.

"Don't go. Please," the Atlantean begged.

He sighed. He pulled his wrist out of Ash's hand and went to grab his clothes.

"Fine. You win. Get the fuck back on this bed and fuck me!" Ash shouted.

He was back on the bed a split second later, kissing Ash passionately. He pulled away once his lungs screamed for oxygen. "I knew I'd get you to beg for it."

Ash scoffed. "That is the first, and last time I ever beg you for anything, so you better make it great."

He just smirked. "Baby, you have no idea." He summoned a bottle of lube and opened it, squeezing some onto his fingers and a little down Ash's crack. Ash quivered as he rubbed the cold lube over his puckered hole. He finally got around to slipping his right index finger into Ash's entrance, pushing past the ring of tight muscles. Before he could get far though, Ash started to panic.

"Baby, calm down. You're alright. It's just me," he tried to reassure his distressed lover.

Ash just whimpered. But his thoughts said enough.  _You've tried to kill me more than once._

He kept his finger inside the god, but leaned in close so Ash could look him right in the eyes. "I will not ever use sex to hurt you. I may use other ways, but certainly not right now. I gave you my word that I would not hurt you, and I am honorable enough to keep it. You've given me trust over your body and I will not abuse it. So just relax." He descended onto Ash's lips, kissing him softly, earning a small moan. Taking that as a sign, he started to move his first finger inside Ash.

When Ash started to push back against him, he added a second then third finger. By then, Ash was a moaning mess, practically fucking his fingers. 

"More," Ash begged softly. "Please."

He gave the god a small smile, pulling his fingers out. He lifted Acheron's legs up as he positioned himself in front of his entrance. He placed his hands on Ash's curvy hips softly, so not to scare him. Ash gulped as he placed the tip of his lubed up, leaking cock at his entrance. The Atlantean looked up at him with trust gleaming in his eyes. This was a big step for him, and he wasn't going to make the god regret it. He pushed in slowly, feeling Ash's tight muscles squeeze his cock. He moaned loudly as he pushed his large member into the man below him. It felt so fucking good. 

Acheron moaned loudly when he felt Stryker's balls rest against his ass. He almost forgot how good being a bottom felt. The prostate was there for a really good fucking reason. What made the feeling a million times better was that he was stretched and consenting. He'd never bottomed being completely consenting and stretched. Even when he'd worked in the brothel after Estes died, he'd never wanted to be fucked. It was just a way to make a living because it was all he was good at. 

Stryker gave him a few minutes to get used to the feeling before he began to thrust slowly into him. At first, Stryker was slow and sensual. His thrusts were deep and controlled, and even though it felt fucking amazing, he was getting impatient. He'd begged Stryker to fuck him. Begged. He'd never begged to be fucked.

"God damn it, Stryker. I said fuck me!" he growled out, his eyes flashing red.

Stryker took that in stride and pounded into him at inhuman speed. He'd expected no less though. Stryker was a demigod daimon. He'd gone toe to toe with him in fights before. He was the leader of the daimons - the Spathi daimons no less. He'd also had eleven thousand years experience so he no excuse to be poor in bed.

"Fuck! You're so tight!" Stryker groaned loudly, pounding his ass.

"Shit! Don't stop! Harder!" he moaned back, pushing back against Stryker when he slammed into his prostate. His hand went to his hard cock that was only moments from releasing, stroking it in time with Stryker's thrusts. But, he wouldn't release until Stryker did. Eleven thousand years couldn't break all his bad habits. 

"Fuck! I'm coming!" Stryker shouted a moment before his hot seed flooded his ass. He took that as his cue and came over both of their chests. His breathing started to calm down as Stryker pulled out and flipped over to lay down next to him. They laid there for half an hour in silence. 

Stryker rolled over to look Acheron in the eyes; the same eyes he had. His baby looked so pleased. He was glad to give that to Acheron. 

"This was fun, but I better get going. Things to do, schemes to be made, people to be killed," he said casually. He went to climb off the bed, but Acheron was suddenly on top of him, pinning him down with a sly smirk. 

"Oh no, Stryker. We're not done yet. It's my turn," Acheron stated.

He gulped. He was getting more than he bargained for. He had no doubt this would end up being more than a one night stand.


End file.
